


Angry Mistake (Dean Winchester x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Light Angst, Reckless Dean Winchester, Vampires, reckless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Angry at Dean for being overly protective at hunts, the reader goes on a dangerous hunt by herself and ends up badly hurt.





	Angry Mistake (Dean Winchester x reader)

“This is a joke, right?” You watched Dean’s back shift as he sharpened his machete, slicing sounds heard with every stroke filling the motel room. You tapped your foot, knowing the sound would irritate him enough to finally stop what he was doing and turn to look at you, which he did.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He retorted, making you clench your teeth in anger.

“I’m not a little girl, Dean.” You gritted out. “I’m a hunter, just like you. I know how to take care of myself. I can hunt a few fucking vampires without you flipping shit and acting like I’ll die as soon as I step into their nest.”

Dean went back to sharpening his machete, seemingly unbothered by your words. “If you think you can deal with ten vampires on your own, you’re delusional.”

“I never said alone.” You felt your voice rise with irritation. “You and Sam will be with me.”

Dean rolled his eyes, placing the machete on the table before grabbing another and giving it the same treatment. “Correction: you ain’t going anywhere. Me and Sam will deal with this. I’m not letting you walk into a nest of ten fucking vampires.”

“I can’t believe you!” You bit out. “How long have I been hunting? Ten fucking years. I don’t need a damn babysitter, Winchester. I know how to hunt vampires.”

This time, Dean didn’t reply, which infuriated you even more. You were sick and tired of this fight. You’d had it a million times before. Dean felt like it was his job to keep you out of trouble and normally, it was sweet that he cared, but lately it was becoming overbearing. He would always make it seem like you didn’t know what you were doing and he’d rather you not do it. He had limited you to research and gathering info, and it infuriated you. You were a good hunter. You knew it, he knew it, Sam knew it. But still, he would refuse to let you hunt at all.

You and Dean had known each other since you were very young. John had taken you in after your father’s death, back when you were only ten. Safe to say, you had known the brothers for a long time. Despite that, you and Dean hadn’t confessed your feelings for each other until a few months ago. Dean had always been protective of you, but it took on a whole new level now that you two were a thing. It’s like he completely forgot that you were a hunter capable of dealing with dangerous situations and felt the need to be extra careful when it came to you.

On the last hunt, he had actually went out and dealt with the spirit at night while you slept despite your agreement to do it together the next morning. That had resulted in a fight that lasted a good few days. The overprotective nature wasn’t making you feel all giddy on the inside anymore. It was quickly becoming annoying, and if it continued, you were sure you were going to blow a fuse.

The door squeaked open to reveal Sam, who stopped short when he saw the murderous anger on your face. He immediately realized what the argument was about, observing Dean’s stiff shoulders visible through his nonchalant facade.

“Get some sleep, Sam.” Dean mumbled, placing his last machete down. “Me and you leave tomorrow morning.”

You nearly started screaming again at the implication that you wouldn’t be a part of this hunt. You watched Dean strip to his T shirt and boxers before flopping down onto his bed. Sam gave you an apologetic look before getting ready to sleep as well.

You watched them both settle down for the night, sitting at the table and glaring at Dean’s back. An idea was already formulating in your head. A reckless, stupid idea, but an idea nonetheless.

When the boys’ breaths evened out and you were sure they were asleep, you picked up a single, newly sharpened machete from the table, along with the keys to the Impala. Your steps were silent all the way to the car parked outside, revving the engine as quietly as possible, driving away without a second thought. This was an idiotic plan, you knew, and would almost definitely end bad. But did you think about the consequences? No. Your mind was clouded with anger and desperation from having hunt after hunt stolen from you by your stubborn, stupid boyfriend.

It was nearing dawn when you pulled up to the warehouse that was serving as the vampires’ nest. Despite your apparently stupid decision, you weren’t just going to barge in there. The next half an hour was spent scoping out the place, picking out blind spots, and ensuring that all ten vampires were in deep slumber before you made a move. You had a plan in your head already. Things were going to go well.

You would have been absolutely right if you had known about the newest addition to the nest, a newly turned vampire that started screaming like a damn banshee as soon as she saw you. Everything after that was more or less a blur.

You had managed to take out four vampires silently when the screaming began, and two more during the ruckus. But it was obvious that you were outnumbered. There was just too many of them for one hunter. You took a serious beating for the next few minutes, groaning when one of the blood suckers collided with you, breath knocked out of you when you hit the ground, him on top. He hissed at you, eyes wild and fangs exposed.Your heart skipped, weaponless and unable to move. Was this it for you?

You closed your eyes when blood suddenly contacted your face, reflexively clamping your mouth shut to avoid ingestion. There was a thump, followed by a few more, before the weight was being lifted off your body. Gasping for breath, you blinked your eyes open only to connect with apple green ones visible in the dim light.

Dean’s rough hands grabbed your arms and lifted you up, looking you over to make sure you didn’t have a fatal wound. You shook your head to confirm that you didn’t. His arms wrapped around you then, tightly holding you to himself. You went limp against him, heart still beating erratically. You could hear the sounds of bodies being dragged, and you knew it was Sam. You clenched your teeth to keep from crying, trying to ward away the intense fear that had filled your chest just moments before.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, making Dean squeeze you tighter before letting go completely.

“Help us clean up.” He grunted.

……………..

The ride back to the motel was silent, but you could tell that Dean was angry. His white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and clenched jaw were indication enough. Sam was awkwardly sitting beside him, as if waiting for an explosion to happen. You had all but forgotten how much your injuries were hurting. Now that your own anger had cleared, you could understand why Dean was so angry. You couldn’t imagine what you would feel like if you woke up to find him gone, knowing he was trying to take out 10 vampires by himself.

“Dean-” You started.

“Shut up.” You nearly flinched at the venom in his voice, knowing you deserved it. Fuck. A storm was coming. It was only a matter of time.

Back at the motel, Dean sat you down to take a better look at your injuries, placing ice bags and patching you up where you needed it. He was deathly silent the entire time, that is, until Sam offered to get breakfast and bolted the hell out of there.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” You mumbled while he tended to a long slash on your shoulder. “I was angry and I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have left like that. I was-”

“What if you died?” He cut you off, voice low. “That’s all I kept thinking when we came after you. What if she dies? The last thing we would have done before you died was fight. That would have been my last memory with you.”

You remained silent, feeling tears spring into your eyes.

Dean applied the bandage on your shoulder wound silently, exhaling when he was done before leaning forward and resting his forehead on your shoulder gently. You closed your eyes, leaning your cheek against his head.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled again.

Dean shook his head but didn’t move from your shoulder, one hand taking yours and intertwining your fingers.

“I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t hunt. This was exactly what I was afraid of. And I was trying so hard to protect you from it that I helped cause it.”

You shook your head before smiling. Typical Dean, blaming everything on himself.

“How about we make a deal?” Dean looked up at your words, confused.

“You let me hunt with you, and I won’t do anything stupid like this again.”

Dean huffed out a laugh, nodding. “Deal.”

You gave him a look. “That’s not how I’m sealing this deal, Winchester.”

His laugh was louder this time, leaning forward to press your lips together. You hummed against his mouth, hand reached up to play with the short hair on the back of his head. His own thumb rubbed gently at your thigh, making you smile into the kiss.

“I have to admit,” you mumbled against his lips, making him pull away slightly. “I was expecting you to flip out. At least one broken chair. I’m surprised at how this turned out.”

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “We could still break the chair. But I’d prefer that we break the bed.” He smirked and laughed when you slapped him teasingly, shaking your head.

“Thank god.” You looked up at Sam in the doorway, holding a bag with your breakfast. “I thought Dean would do the whole silent treatment thing for the next few days and honestly, I was not down for it.”

You giggled and leaned back on your chair while Dean gave Sam the finger. You three dug into breakfast then, joking about the previous hunt and poking fun at your stupidity. For once, you didn’t mind it one bit.


End file.
